Some current hybrid electrically variable transmissions feature two electric motors coupled to an internal combustion engine utilizing a plurality of clutches and gear sets. At certain times it is desirable to operate the transmissions in strictly an electric mode or in a hybrid mode where the internal combustion engine and one or both motors operate simultaneously. Managing the many parameters such as clutch, engine and motor torques, battery power levels and usage, efficiency and smooth shifting between the various gears and drive modes, fuel economy, operational-cost efficiency, etc. pose many operational control challenges.
Thus, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the operational control of hybrid electrically variable transmissions.